harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Daniel Radcliffe
----- }} Daniel Radcliffe est un acteur britannique qui interprète Harry Potter, le personnage principal de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]]. Biographie Daniel Jacob Radcliffe est né le 23 juillet 1989 à Fulham, un quartier périphérique de Londres, ville dans laquelle il passe son enfance et où il vit encore actuellement. Il est le fils unique d'Alan George Radcliffe, d'origine irlandaise, et de Marcia Jeannine Gresham. Dès son plus jeune âge, il se découvre une passion pour le métier d'acteur, mais son expérience est faible et se résume à quelques rôles mineurs dans des pièces scolaires. Malgré cela, il obtient en 1999 son premier grand rôle dans David Copperfield en interprétant le rôle de David enfant. Il y fait, entre autres, la rencontre de Maggie Smith. Par la suite, il décroche d'autres rôles dont celui du célèbre sorcier Harry Potter dans la saga cinématographique éponyme. Filmographie *''Insaisissables 2'' (2016) *''Docteur Frankenstein'' (2015) *''Et (beaucoup) plus si affinités (2014) *''Horns ''(2014) *''Kill Your Darlings (2013) *''La dame en noir'' (2012) *''How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying'' (Thêatre) (2011 - 2012) *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort (film)'' (2010 et 2011) *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' (2009) *''Equus'' (Théâtre) (2007 - 2009) *''My Boy Jack'' (TV) (2007) *''December Boys'' (2007) *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' (2007) *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' (2005) *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' (2004) *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' (2002) *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' (2001) *''Le Tailleur de Panama'' (2001) *''David Copperfield'' (TV) (1999) Anecdotes *Un poster d'Equus' avec Daniel Radcliffe et Richard Griffiths est visible dans le café dans le film Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie. *Il reprend dans La dame en noir le rôle d'Arthur Kipps préalablement tenu par Adrian Rawlins en 1989 à la télévision. *Il souffre d'un trouble neurologique, la dyspraxie, qui affecte ses mouvements. Il a ainsi parfois du mal à faire ses lacets ou à écrire proprement. Il est aussi atteint d'une maladie rare, l'algie vasculaire de la face, qui cause de très violents maux de tête. *Lors de la scène où Sirius meurt dans le film Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, le cri de Daniel a été coupé au montage car il était jugé trop effrayant. *Daniel possède depuis le 12 novembre 2015, sa propre étoile sur la Walk of Fame à Hollywood. *Une rumeur dit que Daniel aurait cassé environ 80 baguettes magiques lors du tournage de la saga. C'est faux. D'après lui, c'est David Thewlis qui détient le record, en ayant brisé "seulement" douze baguettes. *Il soutient plusieurs œuvres caritatives, comme le Demelza House Children's Hospice, un hopital qui traite les enfants en phase terminale de maladie. Il soutient également le Trevor Project, qui oeuvre pour empêcher et prévenir le suicide des jeunes homosexuels aux Etats-Unis. *Récemment, Daniel a avoué dans une interview être jaloux de la veste que Eddie Redmayne porte pour le tournage du film Les Animaux Fantastiques.Pottermore - Eddie Redmayne on the coat that made Dan Radcliffe jealous Galerie Daniel radcliffe 2.jpg Daniel radcliffe 3.jpg Daniel radcliffe 4.jpg Daniel radcliffe 5.jpg Écrire à l'acteur Liens externes * * Références Voir aussi *Emma Watson *Rupert Grint *Triplés Saunders *Toby Papworth da:Daniel Radcliffe de:Daniel Radcliffe de2:Daniel Radcliffe en:Daniel Radcliffe es:Daniel Radcliffe he:דניאל רדקליף it:Daniel Radcliffe ja:ダニエル・ラドクリフ nl:Daniel Radcliffe no:Daniel Radcliffe pl:Daniel Radcliffe pt-br:Daniel Radcliffe ru:Дэниэл Редклифф sv:Daniel Radcliffe tr:Daniel Radcliffe uk:Деніел Редкліф zh:丹尼尔·雷德克里夫 (世界内)Catégorie:Acteur crédité Catégorie:Acteur